It started with a sand castle
by spacechick08
Summary: Jasper and Alice meet as kids in a sand box, Alice is four, Jasper is five, their live as the grow up. All Human
1. First Meeting

Alice POV

I let out a shrill shriek as my perfect sand castle tumble to the ground. "Emmet, you big meanie butt, now I have to start all over again!" Howling with laughter he ran off towards a pretty blond girl who was on the swings. I sighed and started to scoop sand back into a pile.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. "Do you need some help?" a small boy with shaggy honey hair asked. "I'm really good at castle, I make the best towers." Breathlessly I nodded my head and plopped back down in the damp sand. Working together we started to try and repair the damage Emmet's foot had done to my castle. We built in silence for a moment and then I looked up at him, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Jasper, but you can call me Jazz." Grinning playfully he added "I only let really special people call me that, what's yours?"

"Alice Brandon, I'm four and a half I'm gonna be five in two months, the 25th of June!" I stated enthusiastically. "That's my brother Emmet," pointing at him, "He's seven." Then I pointed to Edward, "That's my other brother Edward. He's almost nine, he's pretty old." Embarrassed at how quiet he was I giggled.

"I'm turning six next week; do you want to come to my party?" I nodded, excited to be invited to anything. "My sister is the one next your brother on the swings, her names is Rosalie she is seven. She thinks she is really pretty," rolling his eyes he went back to digging.

"She is really pretty though," I mumbled to myself, but I guess he heard me cuz he scoffed. Ignoring him I used a mold to make another tower, he looked up and his eyes widened.

"No, no, no you're doing it all wrong." Without raising his voice a bit he scolded me. Concentrating on his on work he lectured me on how to make towers 'correctly'. "First you have to pack the sand hard in to the mold other wise you will have cracks. Secondly scrap the sand of the top of the mold with the flat end of the shovel-

Third Person POV

The afternoon went on like that, Jasper teaching Alice different elements of the sand castle mastery, she listening intently following his instructions to the letter. Around five o'clock the sand castle had grown to be monstrous and was very elaborate with towers, bridges, and windows. Designs were carved into the side with a stick by Alice's careful hand. When mom's started to realize how late it was they gathered up their things, telling their children how late it was and what all they still had to do. Jasper and Rosalie's mom told them after "five more minutes" that they really needed to head out. Setting in the west the sun was disappearing and evening was on the way.

Mrs. Hale's POV

"Sweetie," Jasper's mom asked, "Do you have someone taking you home?" glancing down at the little girl she saw that she was biting her lip as if deliberating whether or not to say something. Hurriedly a little red headed boy rushed over.

"We're going to walk home, ma'am don't worry we live close by." He nodded over and over as if to reassure himself that what he told me was the truth. Looking at him skeptically I squeezed Jasper's hand. He said his good byes and they all made promises to meet back up at the park tomorrow. Loaded up and seat belts fastened in the car we drove off as the three children started walking down the sidewalk.

"Who was your friend Jazzy?" I asked.

"Her name's Alice, isn't she great?" Without giving me a chance to answer he started to ramble on and on about how amazing she was. Clearly she was fantastic he didn't know anybody who had learned so fast how to build sand castles. Grinning to myself, I started thinking about how this would turn out. Meeting people he liked was rare for Jasper so every friend he made was fantastic.

Rosalie's POV

"Oooooo, Jasper's got a girlfriend, Jaspers got a girlfriend," I chanted at him.

He growled and screamed, "MOM! Tell her to stop."

Mom looked at me in the rear view mirror, "Rose that's enough, you know how hard it is for Jasper to make friends so be encouraging."

"Yeah be encouraging!" He repeated.

"Mom just called you a social retard and your gloating." I whispered under my breath just loudly enough for him to hear but just quietly enough that mom would not. Scowling he slouched further down in his sear and glared at me. He probably didn't even know what social retard meant. I had just learned today from Emmet. He was so smart and cute and cool. He was even cooler then his older brother Edward who was almost NINE, all nine year olds are cool it's a fact. I was so excited to go back to the park tomorrow and see him again. And maybe…just maybe, he was too.

Alice's POV

Starting the three mile trek back to our house I was wishing that Jazz's mommy had given us a ride. My knees hurt from kneeling in the sand all day with him and I hadn't eaten lunch.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Thanks to all the people who reviewed I really appreciate it. This chapter is sad but don't worry it will get better

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the twilight characters

Alice POV

Quietly opening the front door we tiptoed into the house past daddy who was sleeping on the couch. He was always sleeping and usually had really bad head aches when he woke up. For some reason it made mommy really mad when daddy came home and feel asleep on the couch. I asked her why one day and she answered that it was because he had been drinking. Confused I had gone up to room why would mommy be mad at daddy for drinking, everyone drinks stuff.

Climbing the stairs we tried to sneak past mommy's room but she heard us. "Where exactly have you been all day?" she questioned. Edward and Emmet just looked at their feet, without saying anything.

"We were at the park mommy!" I exclaimed jumping into her lap where she sat on the edge of the bed. "Look mommy I brought you a flower, isn't it pretty?"

"That's a weed Alice not a flower," she replied. Tears stung my eyes as I looked up at her.

"No mommy it's a flower, I picked it just for you," my lip trembled as I answered her. Shaking her head she plopped me down on the floor.

"Well I don't want it you can keep it." Slouching towards the door she pointed with her finger for me to leave. Devastated I scampered out of the room and burst into tears. Emmet looped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice, you can just give it to Jasper tomorrow when we go back to the park ok?" Shakily nodding I tried to fight back tears. Rummpling my hair he grinned, "That's my girl, come on lets go get some water to put it in to it will live." With that he pried the flower loose from my grip and we went downstairs.

Edward POV

What kind of heartless woman tells her four yr. old she doesn't want a flower they brought her. Alice had carefully held that flower the whole way home just so she could hand it to her mommy to make her smile. I shook my head as I stood leaning against the wall. Watching Ali and Em go downstairs Emmet's arm around Alice made me smile. They were pretty tough on each other but when someone else messed with their brother or sister they stuck together like glue. They way our parents acted toward us forced us to mature and look out for each other. Following them down the stairs into the kitchen I watch as Emmet filled up a cup with water and stuck Alice's 'flower' in it.

"Do you guys want to have dinner?" I asked breaking the silence that filled the room. They both agreed that dinner would be good and we started to look through the fridge.

Emmet POV

There were a lot of bottles with brown stuff in them. Shoving past them we found a little bit of bologna and three pieces of bread. We made sandwiches and found some chips to eat with them. I was still hungry when we were finished but I didn't say anything because I knew there wasn't anymore food to eat. Quietly marching up the stairs we got ready for bed without a word. I crawled into my sleeping bag in the room I shared with my brother and sister. There were plenty of rooms in our house but mom and dad said we all had to share one room. They never said why, they just yelled us to obey them if we asked.

I lay on the floor thinking of Rosalie, she was really pretty and nice. She thought I was cool! She told me so while we were swinging on the swings. She's the only girl I know who can swing higher then me! I was so happy that we were going to the park again tomorrow maybe I would get to see her again.

Edward POV

I was lying on the ground next to Emmet who was sound asleep when I hear it start. Dad would wake up and stumble upstairs from the couch. Mumbling as he went along when he got to the bed room he started to yell. Scream at mom to come out to talk to him. They would yell and howl at each other, my dad might hit my mom and then it was quiet, my dad would stumble back out and leave and my mother would start to cry. Not that I felt sorry for her she never did anything for us, there wasn't even enough food in the house for us to have dinner. I counted my grievances against her and dad and drifted off to sleep frowning to myself.

Alice POV

I woke up and it was still night, I looked over at the clock and said 2:30 A.M. I'm pretty smart for my age I already know how to tell time. I heard someone crying, looking around I noticed that Edward and Emmet were already asleep. Standing up I shuffled into the hallway and down to mommy's room. She was lying on her bed crying. Carefully I went over to her and started to rub her back, she flinched up and glared at me. "What do you want?"

"Mommy I just came to see if you were ok," I whimpered backing away.

"YOU WERE A MISTAKE, EDWARD AND EMMET TOO!" Backing away as she came towards me she cackled, "I wish you had never been born then everything would be fine!" She slapped my face and kicked me out the door, I ran crying down to the bed room and burrowed down into my sleeping bag trying muffle my sobs so I wouldn't wake my brothers. Rocking back and forth I cried myself to sleep.

**Ok so what did you think? Review with corrections and suggestions, no flaming please this is my first fanfic**


	3. the morning after

Alice POV

I woke up the next morning with a nasty looking hand print on my cheek. I couldn't hide it from Emmet and Edward so I didn't try. Holding my head high I went downstairs and started rummaging around in the kitchen looking for some breakfast. I climbed up on the counter and into the cabinet trying to reach a box of cereal. It was almost like they had built these cabinets to keep four year olds out. Isn't that funny? Bleary eyed Edward walked into the kitchen and discovered me climbing into a cabinet. "Alice! What are you doing? Get down from there!" He commanded in a hushed to tone. I have no idea why he was whispering because mom and dad were gone already and Emmet was awake and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Edward, I have no idea why you are angry, or why you are whispering," hopping down from the counter I landed nimble on the balls of my feet. "Further more I was just getting some breakfast."

"Mouthy this morning aren't we?" He replied in a louder tone of voice. Grinning silently I pranced over to the table to have my breakfast. Violently shaking his head to clear the last remnants of sleep from his brain Emmet snatched the cereal box away from me. "HEY! Hello, I was using that! Can you say rude?"

"Rude," he mumbled. Without another word he poured his cereal then shoved the box back at me. Out of the corner of my eye I snuck a gaze at him from under my elbow. His eyes were a little foggy but other then that he looked fine.

"Emmet are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back.

Edward laughed and sang, "Love struck!" Growling Emmet threw himself and Edward and tackled him to the floor. "Ow Em, geez I was kidding get off of me you little punk!" He commanded from underneath Emmet's stomach..

"Not until you apologize!" Glowered Emmet, still laughing Edward shook his head. Or at least I think he did. He was covered with a lot of Emmet. Without any effort Edward sat up with Emmet still punching and kicking trying in vain to hurt Edward some how.

"Let's just go to the park," Edward suggested as he pushed Emmet away from him. I nodded eagerly. Quickly finishing my cereal I ran upstairs and put on the green dress mommy bought me that matched my eyes. Frowning in the mirror I remember what mommy did last night. Why would mommy hit me? She's supposed to love me no matter what…I hated mommy. It's bad to hate people but mommy was bad…so is it ok to hate mommy? I don't know after all I'm only four.

"Alice let's go!" Edward called from down stairs.

"Coming!" I replied. Grabbing a jacket and my brown converse I bolted down stairs.


	4. I'm Bella

Edward POV

I just wanted to protect them from it, the pain, the sadness, the endless hurt inside. Keeping them as far away from mom and dad seemed the only way possible. The park was the only place children could be without adults questioning where their parents were. No worries, no problems just swings, slides, sand and sunshine, what else could a 4 year old possibly want? As we trudged to the park a heavy silence sank over the three of us. It was no surprise, what was there to talk about? Who on earth casually chatted about abusive parents? Mute uneasiness began to feel normal when we approached the playground. It came into view and the laughter of children automatically lit the faces of Alice and Emmet with smiles.

I watched as they sprinted towards the teeter totter, slightly pointless if you ask me. Emmet has about 30 pounds on Alice, then again no one was really asking. They laughed easily, Emmet launching the weightless Alice into the air. I sat down on a swing, just to observe the on going business of the park. Glancing to my left I noticed a girl about my age doing the same on the swing next to me. Eyes glued to my siblings I barely noticed her…that's right barely noticed her chestnut hair, rosy cheeks, and chocolate brown eyes never moving from the ground. Because I was so focused on keeping my siblings safe I was hardly aware that from time to time she would glance at me, or that she was reading Wuthering Heights, extremely advanced for a nine year old but I've read it a few times myself. When your soul purpose in life is to protect your brother and sister you can't waste time noticing a girl.

Alice's friend Jasper from the day before arrived accompanied by Rose- I think it was more than that but Emmet had left her name at Rose. Jasper carefully watched Alice making sure nothing happened to her, Emmet gazed adoringly at Rosalie (I had heard him shouting her name as he chased her up the rope ladder) like she was the only thing on the planet. I don't believe in fate, I knew there was a one in a million chance that these pairings would last more than a week but I didn't dare crush their hopes. Despite my best efforts I felt my eyes slipping back over to see what the mysterious girls was up too. She was gone. One moment there the next missing, I had just heard a page turn I could swear to it. Jumping up and swiftly doing a 360 I noticed a flicker of moment at the edge of the park. An older looking boy, about 11 was holding the girls book right out of her reach. Infuriating as this was I kept my walk cool and collected as I made my way over to them.

"What on earth are you doing with this poor girl's book?" I questioned casually as if nothing else could concern me less.

Glaring with eyes of steel the boy turned towards me, "Whatever I feel like doing with it, you got that you little punk? What do you think you're going to do about go tell your mommy on me?"

I felt my eyes light with fire and I launched myself at him throwing him to the ground, several good punches to the face had him screaming at me to lay off that it was just a joke. With a bloody lip and nose he handed the book back to the mystery girl looking at her with horror. "Keep you're boyfriend away from here he's going to hurt somebody!" Ending on that note he took of running away from the park, raising my hands to my face I called after him "I would've told my mom but she would've done more damage than that!" The girl was staring at me curiously. "Thank you…I guess. That was just Jacob he's only eight you know." I stared back in astonishment.

"He has to be older than that he looks to be about 12!" She just looked solemn and picked her book from where Jacob had dropped it dusting off the cover.

"I'm Bella by the way. Some people just ask for their things back."

Smiling I answered "Edward, sorry for being so rash. Are you here on your own?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? My father is the chief of police he could have you arrested for just asking that." Despite her serious tone a grin started to break on her lips. "You wanna go to the snow cone place down the street?" Hesitation laced my voice, "I don't know I have a younger brother and sister and not very much money. The truth was I didn't have any money but if I turned down her invitation how would she ever find out?

Question filled her expression, "didn't anybody tell you? Free snow cones today it's their 5th anniversary since opening. Get your brother and sister and let's go!" I nodded and sprinted off to gather up my siblings.


End file.
